Tower of terror
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: This just came to me,please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,i remember being on the tower of terror when i was 7,gosh was i crying and of course Alvin was there making fun of me,so now hes in MY postion!GO!**

It was Saturday and the chipmunks and chipettes were at Flordia,and Brittany wanted to go on a ride called

Tower of terror

"Let's go on this one!"It looks scary!"Brittany said as she got in front of the ride T.O.T."

"I don't want to."Alvin said looking nervously

"Yeah,well it's our decide,remember girls before boys?"Brittany said flashing a smirk

"Never once,and us chipmunks don't wanna go,because..."Alvin said

"Because why?"Your a chicken?"Brittany said as she made a bawking sound

"Because,Theo will get scared!"Alvin said smiling

"Well,Alvin i want to try it,so let's go!"Theodore said happily

"Now,Alvin we can go right?"Ellie said looking at him

"No,because uhh...look!"It says on the rule's no glasses,Simon and Jeanette have them!"Alvin said proudly

"Alvin,we CAN take them off!"Simon said

"It's okay Alvin,everyone is scared at some point!"Jeanette said while putting her hand on his shoulder

"I'M NOT SCARED!"Alvin screamed as everyone backed away

"Now,Alvie if you want you canm stay out here and ride Dumbo,i heard it's for kids 4-10 right you size!"Brittany said as she and everyone laughed at it

"I'm riding it now,let's go!"Alvin said angry and wanted to stop right away

They all went in the building as the walked in the room this so called movie thing about some people who died and now our ghosts because of the smirked,Alvin looked freaked out.

"What's wrong Alvie,so scared you wet your pants?"Agian?"I thought we went over that!"Brittany said teasingly as everyone once agian laughed.

"N-no just that i-uhhh...lost my phone and Dave won't let me get another."Alvin said trying to smile,but it was pretty clear it was fake.

The room went dark meaning it was almost time too get on the ride,

Alvin let out a pitched scream and stood still as everyone went.


	2. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

"Come on,time is wasting!"Eleanor said as the other chipmunks and the ettes headed out the door

"You know what?"I think ya'll should leave without me,i am no help and you can do it by yourselfs!"Bye!"Alvin said trying to make a run for it but got stopped by a shoulder

"Its okay that your scared,i was too at first!"Theodore said putting his paw on his shoulder

"I'M NOT SCARED!"I'M COMING WITH YOU TO PROVE IT!"Alvin yelled as he pushed them out of the way and got on the ride

_"Come on,your ALVIN SEVILLE!"You never are scared because your so awsome!"But you are,those ghosts did!"Wait,no your not!"_Alvin thought as he

got on the ride as it started and he began to sniffle

"You will now feel how the people did when they died,farwell and nice knowin you!"The guy who started the ride said

_"Now,what will i do?"I can't be scared but i am!"No,thats not possiable!"Your the coolest one!"_Alvin thought to himself and gulped

"The ride will begin after 10 min. so please buckle up,THANK YOU."The woman who was on the speaker said as the entered

"This is so cool!"Brittany said looking around

"I know!"I can't wait!"Eleanor and Theodore said at the same time as the blushed

"I wonder what they used to make the ghosts on the DVD so real looking!"Simon said thinking

"Hmmm..let's ask them after the ride okay Simon?"Jeanette said and asked him and he nodded

"The ride will now begin please have the buckle on."The speaker said agian as everyone buckled up

_Uh,oh!Now what will happen?"_Alvin thought

* * *

**Yes,a cliffy sorry!Please R&R!**


	3. The RIDE

**Okay,this is the last update i will make for 6 more days,sorry camp but here it is!**

"Are there any people with screaming toddlers or young children?"The man said before he started the ride

"We have one!"Brittany yelled as she pointed to Alvin

"No we don't!"Alvin yelled back

"Sorry,kid."Someone said you were so lets go!"The man said taking Alvin when Britt stopped him

_"Got out of that!"Alvin thought_

_"_No,he is not i made that up."Brittany said chuckling

"Here,i saved a seat for you Alvin!"Theodore said showing him a seat

"Wait,was'nt the ride supposed to start?"Jeanette asked Simon

"Yeah,i think it was."Simon said looking at the man

Then the ride started

"HELP ME!"Alvin yelled out

"Told you he was a screaming one!"Brittany said laughing as the ride started

The ride went really fast up,then down and kept doing this until it stopped at one floor

"Say good bye,you will never see yourself agian!"The guy said as a mirrior was on the floor,everyone could see theirself

"I don't wanna go down!"Alvin said as Brittany laughed

The ride went down faster than anything they had seen,then the ride was over

"Dave help me,Dave help me."Alvin said with his paws on his face

"It's over okay?"Eleanor said walking over to the next ride

"Oh,look it's the NEW version of the Tower of Terror!"Let's go!"Jeanette said as the rest went

"NOOO!"Alvin screamed at the top of his lungs

* * *

**The end!Should i make a sequel or not?**


	4. Thanks for the reviews!

**Okay,Thanks for the reviews everyone and this story i thought would be lame,but i guess not!To wendy about my trip,i was 8 when i went there,and i was like super scared of the ride,i was made to go on it and i was crying so hard,and my mom told this girl to comfort me,this girl was like 11 [i was 8]and said it wasnt scary,but gosh it was!But by the end i wanted to go agian!Also should i make a sequel?please answer!Thanks everyone!Bye!**


	5. New one!

"Okay,i'm not stepping a FOOT in that ride!"Who goes on a ride like that?"Alvin said wide-eyed at the new version

"Us,now lets go!"Brittany said as the rest dragged him toward it."

"Hello,how may i help you kids,"well chipmunks."The woman who did the ride asked

"We need to ride this ride please-"Jeanette said as she got cut off

"NO WE DON'T!"Alvin yelled

"Yes,we are."Sorry Alvin."Theodore and Ellie said

"Okay,have a nice ride!"The lady said

"Oh hey guys!"Kaylee said as she ran to them

"What are you doing here?"Simon asked

"I am about to ride it,"What do you think i would do ride the baby swings?"Kaylee said

"How was the first version to you?"Eleanor said as she walked up the line

"Babyish,i saw another chipmunk crying on there and begging for mercy!"Kaylee said as she got closer to the ride

"He he,i think i know who!"Brittany said as Alvin shot her a glare

"Yeah,who?"Kaylee said as the rest pointed at Alvin

"Alvin."The chipettes said and Simon and Theodore

"Alvin?"Wait a sec,i got to go laugh!"Kaylee said

"You may now enter the ride."The lady said


	6. Tower of terror 2,new version

"Is screaming terror coming?"Brittany asked looking at Alvin

"No,and neither are you!"Alvin said as he tried to pull her back but failed

"Alvin,if your scared just tell us,we won't make fun."Eleanor said

"Well,not all of us will anyway."Brittany said smirking

"I WILL COME BECAUSE I'M NOT SCARED!"Alvin yelled towards them

"Somebody has anger issues."Kaylee said as she got in the elevetor

"Let's go!"Jeanette said as the all went

"The ride will start in 30 min."The man said

"Okay!"Said Theo

"Not okay!"Alvin mumbled as he got in the ride

"Alvin,are you okay?"Theodore asked him

"Yes,i am."Can't you tell?"This is a face of a happy chipmunk!"Alvin said sarcasticly [sorry if spelled wrong!]

"Okay,gosh."Theodore said baking away from Alvin

"The ride will start in 3'...2'...1'."The man said as the ride started

"_Oh boy,what now?"_Alvin thought as it started


End file.
